villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Geargolems
The Geargolems are an enemy in Skylanders: SWAP Force. The Geargolems come in seven types each with its own method of attack. Behavior The Geargolems were likely made as soldiers and have many common traits. Until given orders or encountering an enemy, they tend to stand still and do nothing. The Geargolems, well incapable of speech, have a high comprehension level and can carry out orders. The individual behavior of the Geargolems varies slightly, but all the types are extremely hostile and seem to be loners, evidenced by their inability to work together. The Geargolems have also been known to play possum by lying still. Appearance As a whole, the Geargolems are living sets of armor-like metal with elemental power flowing thru it. The Geargolems use mostly the same armor design with the head being unique to all types. The element they possess seems to change parts of the armor to better suit the Geargolems attack methods. Types of Geargolems Fire Geargolems The 1st Geargolem encountered in SWAP Force, the Fire Geargolem is also the most common. They follow an enemy then bathe the area with flames from their hands. Well, all Geargolems are destructive, the Fire Geargolem is apparently a pyromaniac, and can not only be found burning things, but they are often found in fiery areas. Air Geargolem The Air Geargolems seem to be the calmest of the Geargolems, rarely roaring. The Air Geargolem traps an enemy with air currents, spins in a tornado fashion, then slams its fists into the unfortunate victim. The Air Geargolem is rarely found with any help besides the Spell Punks and is almost always found in wide-open areas. Earth Geargolem (Sand Geargolem) Earth Geargolems seem to be the least intelligent member of the group; they embody “Brawn over brain”. The Earth Geargolem simply smashes anything in range. When a foe is too far away, the send out a shock wave, which is also their basic attack. Baron Von Shellshock also had an Earth Geargolem named “Sandy”. Ice Geargolem Ice Geargolems is strange in the fact that they are emotionless; they rarely roar and all their attacks are blunt. The Ice Geargolem charges and fires 3 ice spears in an attempt to skew victims. The Ice Geargolem is also the only non-Adventure pack Geargolem to be found only in a specific area; namely, frozen zones. Tech Geargolem The Tech Geargolems is arguably the most lethal of the Geargolems. The Tech Geargolem will stalk the enemy, then prep its guns (for stability, its chest connects to its hip), then annihilates its foe with a rapid-fire cannon. The Tech Geargolem also has the greatest accuracy of the Geargolems, thanks to its eyes being targeting sensors. The Tech Geargolems also have the unique trait of having biceps, gut, and thighs that aren’t energy. Clock Geargolem The Clock Geargolems are arguably the most powerful of the Geargolems. They perform a saw-like spin attack constantly and generate huge amounts of energy doing so. This energy surges outward into an unbreakable shield that doubles as a nightmarish attack, charging the Clock Geargolems fists. The only known ways to strike the Clock Geargolem is to either strike the Geargolem before it assembles, or stop time. Also, the Clock Geargolem seems to be the only Geargolem that welcomes help, as they are frequently teamed with Time Spell Punks. Vortex Geargolem The Vortex Geargolems are the most attack-varied of the Geargolems, and can even summon minions. The Vortex Geargolem is arguably the smartest Geargolem as it fights with strategy; at the range, it drags foes closer with gold vortexes and crushes them, and summons allies when outgunned. The Vortex Geargolem is the only Geargolem to have a different torso design. Shadow Duke The Shadow Duke, well not confirmed to be a Geargolem, shares a few traits with them. The Shadow Duke was a heavy-duty fighting machine that acted as a bodyguard to Pipsqueak. Well built like a tank, they also move like one, is painfully slow. But they make up for this by being one of the only foes in Skylanders: Giants to bear a one-hit-kill. Well, they use the same body model as Shadow Knights, it must be noted that they are different enemies; Shadow Knights are bluish and much weaker well Shadow Dukes are gray and incredibly strong. Navigation Category:Mute Category:Possessed Objects Category:Strategic Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Skylanders Villains Category:Monsters Category:Golems Category:Science Fantasy Villains